The Lost Prince
by Shadow009
Summary: A male yoaki namrd Shadow lost his parents when he was 5 so now he lives with his aunt, uncle and cousin. He ends up going through a very rough time. Some might say depressed but it ends up better. He meets a man and had a daughter but at what cost?


Long silver hair gently collided with his ankles and his closed eyes just looked forwards. The black kimono he wore slightly touched the floor and his black knee high boots were silent on the floor.

Shadow's P. O. V

"Young lord?" I turned around with my eyes closed and tilted my head up. "Your parents are summoning you." I nodded and walked to the throne room. "Come." I nodded and walked up to my mother's throne. She sat me in her lap and I just sat there. "Jeff I want you to meet my son Shadow." I faced his way and he just tilted his head. "Why doesn't he open his eyes?" "Oh right I forgot to tell you. He usually keeps his eyes closed but every so often he will open his eyes. He isn't blind or unable to speak he just chooses to keep his eyes shut and be mute." I faced at my mother and she nodded. "Shadow this is your teacher Jeff. He is going to teach you how to fight." I made a weird face then nodded. "Why don't you two go to the training grounds and train?" I nodded and jumped off of her lap. I motioned for him to follow and I just walked to a large room with Jeff following behind. I opened my eyes and looked at him. Short and spiky black hair, green eyes, bleached white skin, a white hoodie, black pants and a black mask covering his face. I looked at him and he blushed. I popped my knuckles and nodded to him. I just stood there and nodded. He shot over to me and I dodged everything he threw at me. From punches to kicks I just moved ever so slightly. I kicked his ankles and he fell to his butt. I turned around and walked to the other door. I held up a finger and walked in the room. I motioned for him and he walked to me. I grabbed his hand and wrote on his palm. 'Pick any weapon.' He nodded and I closed my eyes. He pulled his own kitchen knife from his pocket and I grabbed my throwing stars from the wall. We walked out and I locked the door back. I took a deep breath and spun the stars in my hand. I threw one after another and ended up pinning him to a wall by his hoodie. I walked to the corner and just sat there. I walked over to him a few minutes later and opened my eyes. I slowly pulled the stars from his hoodie and the wall then stuck them in my pocket. I wrote on his palm. 'You ok?' He nodded and I nodded back. Weeks went by and we ended up getting closer than we expected. 'Shadow?' I looked at him and tilted my head. He motioned me to him and I hopped onto his lap. He blushed and I just looked at him. "I wanna show you something." I nodded and he looked away. He slowly pulled his mask down to reveal a large cut smile. I gently rubbed my fingers across it and nodded. I wrote on his palm. 'I wanna tell you something.' "Sure what is it?" He have me his hand back and I pushed it away. I looked away and sighed. "Thanks for being my teacher Jeff." He stopped and looked at me. I smiled and he kissed me. I blushed and looked away. "Weirdo." "What did you call me?!" "Weirdo!!" I chuckled and got off of his lap. I shot to the other side of the room and stuck my tongue out. He chased me around the room and all I heard was a bang. I felt something go through my arm and I froze. Jeff ran over to me and I trembled. "My arm..." He grabbed his knife from his pocket and jumped out of the window. He came back bloody and he hugged me. "Don't worry he can't hurt you anymore." He picked me up and I just trembled. My eyes were huge and I couldn't move. He pulled his mask back up and shot out of the room. I was rushed to the hospital and my arm was taken care of. Days went by and slowly turned into two weeks. "Where is he?" The Doctor gave Jeff my room number and he shot to me. "Where is Jeff...?" He came in and ran over to me. He hugged me and I wrapped my arm around his neck. He swapped me spots. He sat on the bed and I was in his lap. I snuggled into his chest and purred. Mom and dad froze. "He purred..." "So he can purr!" I looked at them and Jeff pulled the blanket on my shoulders. I yawned and fell asleep. "How did you do that?!" "He kept refusing to do anything for us!" He chuckled and kissed my head. "I guess he is attached." I opened my eyes an hour later and smiled at Jeff. He pet my head and I purred. "Like a kitty!" "Snow leopard." "Huh?" "Im a snow leopard. Not a cat." "Your a snow leopard?" I purred and nodded. "I'm still a cub though." I changed forms and was a small little silver snow leopard cub with black rosettes. The bandages stuck to my arm and I looked at him. I chuffed and he pet my head. "You're really special Jeff." "Why do you say that Your highness?" "He never speaks, opens his eyes, purrs or even tells anyone about that form." I got up and slowly hopped off the bed. I looked out of the window and to the woods. "Jeff I wanna go there." I changed forms and looked at him. I pointed to the woods and he looked at me. I smiled and seen something. I sniffed the air and chuffed. "Someone is hurt." I hopped out of the window and Jeff went to grab me but missed. I walked out to the woods and seen a black and red dog. "Hey pup. Are you ok?" It looked at me and I stopped. "Your hurt. Here let me help." It growled at me and sniffed me. "Jeff...?" "You speak?" "Yeah. I'm Smile Dog." "Shadow." "Why do you smell like Jeff?" "Oh he is my teacher. He is teaching me how to fight even though I don't need them." I reached out to pet him but winced. "Your hurt too." "Yeah but I'm fine. Here I'll take you to Jeff if you like Smily." He nodded and got up slowly. I changed into a cub and stood underneath him to keep him balanced. "Jeff!" Jeff hopped out the window and shot over to us. I winced and ended up falling. Smily would have fell on top of me if I didn't move out of the way. Jeff caught him and looked worried. "Smile Dog What in the hell happened!?" "Slendy is pissed." "Slendy?" "Oh right he is the owner of the mansion we live at." "I see." I got up and lifted my hurt leg off the ground. "Why is he mad?" "Because of Jeff." I looked at Jeff and then away. "Go home." I walked off and he grabbed my shoulder. I closed my eyes and looked away. He let go and I went back into the room. I laid on the bed and curled up. "Shadow where is Jeff?" I turned around and she stopped. "Where is Jeff?" "I sent him home." That night I was able to go home so we went back to the palace. I went back to my normal self. I walked around the palace with my eyes clothes and mute. My hair dragged the floor and so did my kimono. I walked to my room and noticed a note and a white hoodie. '

'You can have it Cub. Most likely Slender won't let me leave the mansion for a while so I'll let you have this one. I have multiple.'

From Jeff

That morning I woke up and got ready for school. I put on a black shirt and black pants then put the hoodie on. I tied my hair up in a braid and slipped my phone in my pocket. I walked out of my room and ate then headed to school. "Ugh look it's that bratty prince." "He looks like a girl." "He is stupid too." "I hear he fails but the only reason why he is up in this grade is because he is prince." I just ignored them and went to class. "Hey Shades." I waved and the person sat down right beside me. "So how was your weekend?" He touched my arm and I winced. "What's wrong?" He grabbed my wrist and pulled my sleeve up. "What happened!? Does your parents know!?" I nodded and looked away. Days turned to weeks and Jeff still hasn't shown up. At school I still wore the hoodie he gave me and I looked out the window. I ended up falling asleep. After half an hour someone started poking me. I lifted my head and yawned. "Took you long enough." I stopped and smiled. I got up and hugged him. "Jeff!" "Hello my cub." I purred and opened my eyes. The whole class stopped and I nuzzled him. "How's your arm doing?" "Good. It doesn't bother me that much anymore." "That's good. Sorry bout that. Slendy wouldn't let me out of the house." I chuckled and nodded. "I understand." "Well I'm taking you. Tell everyone bye." I looked at everyone and waved. "Bye!" He took me out of the school and to the woods. He took his mask off and suck it on me. He pulled it over my nose and pulled my hood up over my eyes. "You know I can close my eyes right?" "Oh yeah. Sorry." I chuckled and put my head on his shoulder then closed my eyes. "Where are we going?" "You will see." After a bit we arrived and I heard a lot of people. He opened a door and everyone just stopped talking. I sniffed and I felt someone poke me so I hissed. "That's one big cat." I chuffed and Jeff chuckled. "You can raise your head up." I nodded and raised my head up but never opened my eyes. I sniffed the air and tilted my head. I sighed and faced Jeff. "Slendy's mansion?" "Correct. Wanna Open your eyes and see them?" I opened my eyes and seen a little kid with short blond hair, black and red eyes, blood running down his face and he wore all green. "A human kid!?" I chuffed and Jeff pet under my chin. I purred and he nodded. I let my ears and tail out. I looked at Jeff and then around. He let me down and I noticed a black and white clown. I walked up to him and he smiled. "You're so cute!! What's your name?" I looked at Jeff and he nodded. "You don't have to ask me to speak. Do what you please." "I am Shadow." "I'm Laughing Jack. You can call me Jacky." "Nice to meet you Jacky." I stopped and heard someone bark. "Smily!" I turned around and pulled the mask down. I smiled and he walked up to me. "How are you feeling puppy?" "Thanks for the help cub." I nodded and pet his head. I was picked up by some solid white, faceless creature. "Who are you and how did you get here?" I hissed and scratched its tentacle that was holding me. It dropped me and I got on all fours groaning. "Slendy this is Shadow." I stopped and looked at him. "That's Slendy?" He nodded and I bowed politely. "Please forgive me sir. You startled me and I didn't know who you where. I'll have one of my shadows fix it for you." I snapped and a solid black figure appeared. "Yes young lord?" "Can you fix his tentacle?" "As you wish young lord." It walked over to him and patched his tentacle up. "Here you are sir." "Thank you my friend." "Your very welcome young lord. Do you want me to tell Lord Ryuu and Mistress Tora that you won't be home for a while?" "If you don't mind. I would hate to have them send everyone out in search for me." "Everyone?" "Oh right." I stood tall and smiled. "My formal name is The second prince of the Yokai Realm Shadow Yokai Moon. Please to meet you all." "Prince?!" I nodded and smiled. "I am but I hate the title. So just please treat me like a normal person. Well you should know what I mean." "Wait you know where..." "Killers? Of course." They stopped and I chuckled. "Well it was easy to tell. First you have Jeff. His cut smile made it look like it was on purpose. When I first met him he also carried around a knife in his pocket. It would have been normal if it was a pocket knife but he has a whole kitchen knife. Then you have Smily. I smelt blood on him even now. Plus huskies are white and black not black and red. He must have stained his fur with blood. This one wearing green your Ben Drown aren't you?" He stopped and nodded. "My older brother plays Legend of Zelda and you looked like Link. I ended up looking up Link and found your picture. So I did research on you. Sorry if it's a bit strange." He shook his head and I looked up at Slenderman. "Jeff has only called you by Slendy or Slender by you're Slenderman correct?" He nodded. "I am child." "I knew it! I have always heard rumors about a tall faceless creature in the woods named Slenderman." My phone rang and I looked at it. "Hmm?" I answered it and blinked. "Hello?" "Where in the hell are you!!?" I chuffed and held the phone out far from my ears. "I'm with Jeff. Why? Is something wrong?" "Thank goodness he is with you. Shadow when you come back be careful. Someone came to the palace today and told us that you are dead meat when they see you." "I see. Well then I will be careful. If you find out anything call me. I'll send some shadows out to investigate." "Ok. I'll see you later." He hung up the phone and I closed my eyes. I snapped and sighed. 'You heard what he said right?' "Yes we did master. We will patrol the town and find who it is. We will report back when or if we see anything." 'Ok.' They bowed and vanished. Ben went to speak and I held up a finger to silence him. "Lord they are here." I nodded and sighed. "Name, what they look like and why they are here." "Three of them. All three women. Seems like they are from the neighboring kingdom. It's princess Rose's assassins Peace, Love and Hope. They are here searching for you. Love is in a purple half shirt with short shorts on. Peace is in a red one and Hope has on a pink one. They are a few yards away so be cautious. Once you take a step out you most likely will get shot again. As far as we see Love is in the trees with two guns, Hope is on the left with a bow and arrows, and Peace has her swords by her side." I nodded and reached in my pocket. "Interesting. Do you think I can defeat them like this?" "Why don't you change outfits? It will give you more room to move around." "True." I snapped and was changed. I was in a black 3/4th shirt with a pair of black leggings. My tail hit the floor and I tied my hair in a braided bun. I kissed one of my throwing stars I grabbed from my pocket. I chuckled and looked back while opting my eyes. "Don't help unless you want a star to the head." I looked at them and opened the door slightly. "Shiro take over if needed. If you don't have to don't." "As you wish my young lord." "Watch if you want. You might learn a few things from young lord." I walked out and heard a bullet. I jumped up and shot up into the trees. I chuckled and knocked her out of it. She hit the ground and I got on top of her. I hissed and dug my claws into her chest. I carved a pair of angel wings on her stomach and I purred in delight. I ended up doing the same to Hope but I ended up throwing a star and it sliced her throat. I threw my star up and clapped. It turned into a large sword and I spun it in my hands. "Peace!" "Hello Prince Shadow. I have come in order of the princess to fetch you." I chuffed hatefully and hissed. "You have to take me by force!" She three her sword and I caught it. I winced and shook it off. She put something on it to burn my hand. I broke the sword in half with my bare hands and hissed. After a bit we was still going. She went to cut me but she missed and got my shirt. It fell off and all you seen was bruises, large gashes and scars. I ended up killing her and carving a pair of angel wings on her chest. Some of the guys had nose bleeds and I huffed. "Perverts!" Jeff looked at me and his nose started bleeding. My phone vibrated and I answered it. "Yes big brother?" "Where are you!?" I froze and started to feel strange. I started panting and Shiro appeared. Short side shaved white hair, red eyes and all black outfit. "Lord Shadow are you alright?!" "Cub!? Hey Shadow what's wrong!?" Brother stopped and it went silent. "Bring him home now! It's winter!" "I forgot! Please forgive me for forgetting Prince Sora!" Jeff stopped and grabbed Shiro's shoulder. "What's going on!? Why is he like this?" "Mating season. Damn please forgive me Master. I forgot." "I thought he was still a kid!" "Follow me and I'll explain." He nodded and we vanished back home. I was placed on my bed and I just panted. I was burning up and hated this. "So explain to me!" "He is 200 years old." "200!?" "Yeah but he is still a cub in Yokai years. Mating season starts when they turn 198 so this is his 3rd mating season."I shakily opened the window and let the cold breeze blow in. I ended up feeling a bit better. I noticed Jeff walk in and sat on the floor of the bed. My body started burning up and he pulled his mask off. "Fuck it!" He made sure the door was locked and closed the window along with the curtains. He tossed his hoodie to the floor and just pinned me to the bed. My face was dark red and I was panting.

Narrator's P. O. V.

Jeff grabbed Shadow's face and kissed him. He gently ran his hand down his chest and to his pants. He took them off easily and put them on the floor next to them. He licked Shadow's neck and went down. He licked his chest and nipples making Shadow squirm and make weird noises. Jeff stuck his hand down Shadow's boxers and stoked his cock. Shadow just gasped and panted. Jeff locked their lips together and stuck his tongue in his lover's mouth. Shadow just wrapped his arms around his neck and just let him do what he wanted. Jeff slipped a finger in Shadow's hole and Shadow just purred and nipped Jeff's neck. "Put it in quickly." Was all Shadow has to say to get Jeff to do as he wanted. Jeff threw his own shirt and pants off the bed. He positioned himself and rammed his cock into Shadow making Shadow cum almost instantly. For hours the couple went on doing their own thing and ended up stopping once Jeff nearly passed out.

Shadow went back to normal and cuddled into Jeff. Jeff just wrapped his arms around him and they both fell asleep.

Shadow's P. O. V

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I snapped and was cleaned up and dressed. I was in a blue half shirt and a pair of shirt shorts. You could still see the hickeys but I didn't even care. You even had a bite mark on my shoulder. Shiro appeared and opened the door. "Shiro is my brother in there." I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "I'm here big brother." He slammed the door open and snapped making sure that Jeff's mask was on him. I sat up and winced. My back and hips were killing me. I looked at brother and tilted my head. "Yes?" He just stood there in shock. I gently nudged Jeff and he woke up. "Good morning killer." "Morning cub." He seen brother and he just froze. I snapped and he was dressed and cleaned up. I got up and winced. I walked to my dresser and grabbed a brush. I started brushing my hair and just braided it. "So 200 years old huh?" I stopped and nodded. "Oh yeah. I am." I looked away and just finished my hair. I tied it up in a bun and put a pin in it to hold it together. Brother walked over to put a flower in the middle and I smiled. "Thanks." Jeff looked around and seen a photo frame laying face down. "Hmm?" He picked it up and looked at it. It was me and a little girl. "Who is this?" I looked his way and shot over to him. I gabbed it from him and walked back to where I was. I walked to my closet and grabbed a new outfit. "What was that?" I came back out and just had my eyes closed. "Cub are you Ok?" I nodded and sighed. I walked and sat down in the chair for my dresser. I pulled my sleeve down and grabbed the first aid kit from the drawer. I put some medicine on the bite mark and put on makeup to hide all of the marks. I took my shirt off and put the same stuff on my scars to hide them. "So that's why you don't take your shirt off." I just ignored them and brother sighed. "Angel." I flinched and opened my eyes. A stray tear fell down my face and wipped it away. "She is gone so don't mention her." "Who is Angel?" "You tell him or I will." I stood up from the chair and put my hands on the dresser. "She was my best friend. When I first turned 100 my mother took me out from this world and took me to the human world for the first time. There I met a young girl with blond hair and grey eyes. We instantly because friends. She was the first person I ever talked to and even looked at besides my parents and brother. She was also the only one I became close to. For years we hung out and did almost everything together. When she turned 16 we was planning on doing everything together but as you know all good things come to an end. She met another man and ended up getting married. Soon enough someone came in and shot her. I ended up getting there but she was rushed to the hospital. I had no idea what was going on so I followed her. After surgery she came back and I walked in. The last thing I remeber her saying was goodbye." I started crying and turned around. "She does that night." "He refuses to leave her side to the end." He walked over and took the picture. He removed another from the back of the first one and showed it to Jeff. A beautiful woman with long purple hair and blue eyes in a hospital bed smiling beside me. I touched the angel wing earrings in my ears and Jeff just walked up and hugged me from behind. I turned around and just cried. Later that night I walked outside and noticed someone. They looked almost exactly like Angel. "Angel..." She seen me and walked over. "Hello I'm Moka." "Shadow..." "Nice to meet you kiddo." I looked at her and chuckled. "I'm way older than you are." "Impossible." "Im 200 years old." "Wait are you perhaps Shadow Moon?" I nodded confusedly. "I am. Why?" "I have finally found you! I have been trying to find you for a while. I'm so glad I finally did." "How do you know me?" "You remeber Angel?" "I do." "I am her Great granddaughter." I stoppped and tears fell down my face. She hugged me and I hugged her back. "So she did get her dream. I'm so happy for her." "She had mom a few days before the accident." I let my ears and tail out. She smiled and looked at me. "So grandpapa didn't lie! You are a snow leopard." "I'm a yokai." She smiled and picked me up. "Why are you so tiny?" "Because I'm still a child. In yokai years I'm only 14." "Oh I see!" "Wanna Come in?" "Sure." She set me down and I winced. "You ok!?" I nodded and chuckled. "It's ok. I'm fine." She sighed and chuckled. I motioned her to follow and we walked inside. We sat on the couch and I smiled. "I'm glad that your here." "Im glad that I found you Shadow. Mom use to always tell me stories that grandpapa told her about grandmama's childhood. I changed forms and purred. "Can I hear?" She chuckled and nodded. "Of course. Though you mostly lived them with her." She put me in her lap and pet down my body. "Well when grandmama was born she was born sick. She couldn't really do a lot of things but she tried her best. When she started school she was made fun of because of her illness. They would always say she was contagious and stay away from her but she said a little kitten changed her life. When you came around it all stopped. You went to the same classes and stood up for her. Grandpapa even told me you attended her funeral." I nodded and looked away. "I did. She was a very kind woman and she did nothing wrong in the world. She met a very amazing man who gave her the world. Then she had me who was her best friend." "Shadow you meant the world to her. She was a woman who always had the world when you was there. I heard you never treated her bad and done everything you could when she needed you the most. You are a good man Shadow. Thank you for giving her the world." I smiled and looked at her. "Thank you for finding me." Brother came in the room and I poked my head up. She turned around and he stopped. "Angel...?" I smiled and looked at him. "Big brother this is Moka. She is Angel's granddaughter." He stopped and smiled. "So her dream did come true." I smiled and nodded. Jeff hopped through the window and I looked at him strangely. "You know the door is right there." He looked over and looked away. "I knew that." I could help but laugh. "So Who is this?" I changed back and smiled. "Jeff meet Angel's granddaughter Moka." "Nice to meet you I'm Jeff." "Nice to meet you Jeff. I'm Moka." She smiled and tilted her head. "What's up with the mask?" "Oh I always wear it." "I bet the only person who knows what's underneath it is Shadow here and his family." He smirked and me and I blushed. "Oh shut up!" I tackled Sora and he chuckled. We smiled at each other and bumped heads. He flipped us and pinned me down. He purred in amusement and licked my head. "Don't you dare groom me!" He laughed and changed forms. He was a much bigger snow leopard so he picked me up and just licked my head. I blushed and closed my eyes. He licked my neck and stopped. "Ewww!" I chuckled and stuck out my tongue. "Haha that's what you get!" He grumbled and picked me up by my scruff. I changed forms so it would be easier. He walked over to Jeff and growled. "I don't like you." "The feeling is mutual." I purred and smiled. "Aww you two are getting along so well." "Shadow How about tomorrow you come with me to see grandpa? I bet he will be so excited to see you." I smiled was let down. "Really?" I purred and smiled. She nodded and smiled back. "I would love to!" The next day I ended up wearing a black half shirt with 'I'm in love with a killer' in white on the front and a pair of black leggings with white skulls up the legs. I braided my hair and put on a pair of black slides. I smiled and walked out of the room. I seen brother and my parents. "What's up?" They looked at me and stopped. "Where are you going wearing that!?" "Im going to see Alex." "Angel's husband!?" I nodded and smiled. "Angel's granddaughter invited me to go today. He is 98 today and she said he is going to be so happy to see me." I stopped and was poked. "Ready to go young master?" I nodded and shot off. "Bye!" She was waiting for me in her car as I shook my head. "Lets go in style." A limo pulled up and her jaws dropped. "You own one of these?!" I chuckled and nodded. "I am a prince after all." We got in and I fixed my earrings. I smiled and looked at her outfit. "Young master you are letting her go in those clothes?" I stopped and gasped. "You're right! Young lady let's get you changed!" We got out of the car and shot into the house. We went to my room and I smiled. "Ok What is your personality? Girly? Tomboy? Gothic?" "I love sports but I'm not afraid to show some skin." I nodded and smiled. "Perfect! Now pick a color." "Blue." I nodded and turned around into my closet. "Now a design? Anything specific? Angels, demons, skulls?" "How about flowers?" I smiled and nodded to her. "Great! I found the perfect shirt!" I pulled out a half shirt with black roses on the front. She smiled and I handed it to her. "Jeans, Jean shorts, regular shorts, skirt, or leggings?" "How about Jean shorts?" I nodded and grabbed her a pair. "These night fit. I won't look so go ahead and change." She nodded and changed. Once she was done I smiled and put my hands together. "Perfect! Now let me do your hair!" She sat in a chair and I put her hair in a fishtail braid and put a large black bow on the top. "There!" She smiled and hugged me. "You're the best!" "And you can have them. I have plenty more!" "Thank you!" I smiled and she got up. "We should go. How about we take the fast way?" "Sure." I grabbed her hand and snapped. We vanished and was at the front door. I hide my ears and tail and she looked at me. "Wow!" I smiled and we walked in. "Moka you're..." They all stopped and I waved. "Hello everyone. Hello Alex. It's been what 80 years?" "Shadow?" I smiled and nodded. "That's right. I'm so glad you remeber me kiddo." I walked over to him and hugged him. "I missed you Alex." He smiled and I purred. "It's been a while." Everyone stopped and I chuckled. "Hello everyone I'm Shadow." They all just stared and I couldn't help but chuckle. "You can't be the same Shadow from back then!" "Why did you call him kiddo?" "He is like 90 years older than you." "Oh right. Please forgive my rudeness. I didn't fully introduce myself. I am the second prince of the yokai realm. I am Shadow Yokai Moon and I am currently 200 years old. To me he is just a baby." I let my ears and tail back out and snapped. A box appeared in my hand and I gently gave it to Alex. "Here kiddo. I got this for your birthday." He slowly opened it and pulled out a picture. It was of all three of us before Angel died. Tears slowly rolled down his face and I hugged him. "Please don't cry kiddo. I know. You will see her soon. Don't worry." He smiled and slowly put his hands on my back. "Thank you." I smiled and nodded. "She was my best friend but you were her husband. You were more important to her so I want you to make sure you never forgot her face." I wipped the tears from his wrinkled face and kissed his forehead softly. Weeks went by and I got a call. "Please come to the hospital! It's grandfather!" I snapped and was there. "Kiddo!" He smiled and looked at me. I shot over to him and looked around. Everyone around us was crying. He looked at me and I nodded. A few tears fell down my face and I smiled. "Please tell my best friend I said hello. Never forget me Alex." He nodded and smiled back. "Thank you... Shadow." I kissed his head softly with tears rolling down them. "You're welcome... Kiddo." I took a picture with him in the hospital bed and kissed his head once more. "I'll never forget you Alex. Please remember that." He nodded slightly and went limp. I was with him to the very end just like Angel. Tears rolled down my face as the machine just went blank. I gently picked his hand up and kissed the back of it. The doctor came in the room and just bowed. I smiled and kissed his cheek for the very last time. The doctor walked up and I took a few steps back. She pulled the white cover over his body and Shiro appeared. I hugged him and he placed his hands on my shoulders. "Don't cry young master." Jeff walked in and bowed. "I'm sorry for your loss." "Jeff...?" I ran over to him and hugged him. He sighed and pet my head. "Why dont I show you someone?" I looked up at him and he wipped my tears away. "Why don't you snap and take us to the mansion?" I nodded and snapped. We was at Slenderman's mansion and he picked me up. I snapped and my hoodie was on. "Judge!" "What do you want you idiot?" I stopped and looked at her. A blond angel with black eyes with grey pupils. I stopped and pulled my hood down. "Angel...?" "Cub?!" I smiled and jumped to her arms. "Angel!! She hugged me and we both just stood there in tears. I purred loudly and we bumped heads. "You idiot why did you ever leave me?" "Im sorry cub. I missed you so much." "I missed you too!" I licked her cheek and snuggled into her neck. The makeup on my shoulder from the bite mark started rubbing off and she noticed it. "Who did this?" I stopped and looked at my shoulder. "Oh this?" "Yes that!" I looked at Jeff and he just looked away. "Wait that thing still hasn't healed?" "Dude you bit me hard as hell! That fucking hurt!" He blushed and chuckled. "Your fault." She stopped and glared at Jeff. "You did this to my cub!? I should kill you for killing his innocence!" I chuckled and looked at her. "Don't worry it was my fault. I prevoked him. I was in heat and I am very diffrent then." I blushed and put my head on her shoulder. "Don't get mad at him." She sighed and rested her chin on my head. "Don't worry kitten it's ok." I purred and ended up falling asleep. I woke up to Angel on the couch asleep. Jeff was snuggled on the other side of me and Ben just stood there smirking and blushing. "That's so cute!" I blushed and glared at him. "Do anything and I'll kill you." I got up and smirked. I tossed him a permanent marker. "I'll get Angel and you get Jeff?" He nodded and we drew on their faces. We laughed and they woke up after I took a picture. We threw the markers and they rubbed their eyes. We just busted out laughing and started rolling. They stopped and looked at each other. They both started laughing and pointed to each other. "Your face!" "Your face!" They both stopped and ran to the bathroom. "Run!!" Both Ben and I was chased around the house and we found Slendy. "Slendy save us!!" He picked us up and I held onto his arm. "What is going on here?" "We drew on their faces and now they want to kill us!" I stopped and looked at them. I got down and was grabbed. I smiled cutely and them and Jeff just kissed me. "Idiot." I smiled again and stuck my tongue out. "Hehe. Can't stay mad at me." I looked at Angel and purred. She just stopped and hugged me. "I can't stay mad at you." I stuck my tongue out at Ben and he hopped down too. He tried the same but Jeff grabbed him and just drew all over his face. I snapped and we was all in the bathroom in my mansion. "Jeff, Angel stand back. I touched Ben's shoulder and he stopped. "What are we doing here?" I looked at him and to uhed our heads together. "Please don't hate me for this." I snapped and Shiro appeared. "Shiro..." "I am on it young lord." He walked over and turned the water on. Ben just froze and shook his head at me. "You need a bath." I snapped and we all both in our boxers. "Still wearing boxers. Really Angel?" "What they are comfortable." I chuckled and Jeff stopped. "You're saying we're all taking a bath togathet!?" "Hey what's the harm? Angel has already seen naked men. Heck we use to take a shower togather when she was 15." "You still remember that?" I chuckled and nodded. "You was so embarrassed until I told you I was gay. Then you was just like a person who hated cats when they seen one." She chuckled and nodded. "True." "Jeff's bi and Ben is... well I don't know about Ben but he can be gay for a bit and take a bath with us. If not look at Angel." I smirked and put my hands on my chest. "She is pretty big." She threw something at me and I laughed. "I'm the Uke of a relationship anyways. I can talk about girl's boobs all day long and not even get aroused." I looked at Ben and placed my chin on his head. "I'll stay by you so don't worry." I grabbed his hand and took my boxers off. I snapped and his was off. I got in and pulled him in. He just trembled and latched onto me. I purred and pet his head. "Don't worry Benny. You are just fine. It won't hurt you. I got you." Jeff was starting to get jealous and I smiled. "I'll give you what you want later Ok?" I winked at him and he grunted while blushing. Shiro looked at me and I smiled. "Come on in Shiro. The water is fine!" "As you wish lord Shadow." He snapped and his clothes disappeared. He got in and solid black wings just appeared. He opened them and looked at me. "Young lord..." I sighed and nodded. "Fine." I took a deep breath and I ended up having large white wings. I curled them around Ben and sighed. "See Benny it's ok." I pulled his face closer to mine and he blushed. "It's ok see. It's not going to hurt you. I bumped our heads together and smiled sweetly. Brother walked in and chuckled. "Cannonball!" He jumped in and splashed us all. I glared at him and he chuckled. "So what is everyone..." He seen my wings out, me holding Ben, Ben's eyes, Jeff's cut smile and Angel's eyes. "What in the hell are you people!?" I looked at him and smiled. "Well I'm holding Ben here because he is terrified of water. Also they are from one of your most favorite things." He did a fan girl scream. "I knew you all was real!!" I chuckled and he shot over to Jeff. "I'm a huge fan!! Oh my goodness you where here right under my nose and I didn't even know!!" I chuckled and snapped. We was all put and dressed. "See Benny that wasn't so bad." He blushed and looked away. I walked over it Jeff and hugged him. I was wearing only his hoodie and it just went down a little passed my knees. "So cute!" Jeff blushed and I smiled. "What's wrong Jeff?" "Nothing." "That means I can show you my room!!" I glared at him and hissed. "No! It's a cute pairing but he is mine!!" I huffed and looked at Ben. I narrowed my eyes at him and pulled Jeff down to my height I kissed him and smiled. "Mine!" "Come on Shadow!!" I grunted and sighed. "Fine but on this once!" He snapped and we was by his bedroom door. "Welcome to my room!" He opened the door and I huffed. There were posters of Jeff x Ben on his walls and everyone. They just looked at each other and blushed heavily. "Hey don't get hard over this!!" "Hey Benny why don't we hook up sometime?" I flinched and just jumped down. Jeff walked over and kissed Ben. He just stopped and tears welled up in my eyes. I shut out of the room pissed off and really upset. I closed my eyes and sat on my windowsill. I sighed and faced up. I took the hoodie off and folded it. I put on a black turtleneck and black pants. I folded my wings around myself and tears fell down my face. Slowly they stopped and I thought to myself. 'He did it in front of me too. I would have thought he was joking if he wouldn't have kissed him.' I grabbed my hair and growled. I walked to my closet and grabbed my tall black boots, black mask, black gloves and shrunken. I pulled my knee high boots on and pulled my mask up. I pulled it up over my left eye but my bangs hid it. I pulled my long fingerless gloves up and pulled my hood up. I snapped and two large swords appeared in my hands. I put them on my back and put the shrunken in my boots. I hit my wall and made a nice size hole in it. I silently shot out of my room and made no noise at all. I passed by Jeff and the others and guards shot after me. I turned my head and the guards stopped. They seen my cat like eye and bowed. My ears and tails were hid but my right eye wasn't. I shot to the training room underground and noticed someone there. "Hello Prince. Are you ready for some training?" I nodded and closed my eye. "Ready sir?" I nodded and he ran over to me. I took him by the arm and flipped him to his back. He got up quickly and we went on for a few minutes. Jeff, Ben, my parents, some guards, Angel and brother just stood there watching. He went to kick me but I fell into the splits and hit a backbend out of it. I did a front flip and kicked him to the ground. I faced their way and he went to attack again. I grabbed his arm and pinned him to the floor. "That's good Prince. You have much to learn still." I nodded and walked to the other side of the room. I grabbed my swords and went so fast it looked like I just vanished in thin air. I sliced the manikin in 4 clean cuts and appeared facing the opposite way. I threw the shrunken at the trargets and hit them all bullseyes. I walked back over to the man and we bowed to each other. "You have grown so much young prince." I nodded in thanks and he pet my head gently. I faced my family and walked up to all of them. I walked right between them all and put the door. "Why is my baby so upset?!" Everyone looked at Jeff and he stopped. "I was only joking around! I didn't think he would take it this far!" "Idiot! What you don't understand is he is so sensitive! You could say one thing to him and he is depressed! Why would you even think about joking are like that!?" "Why is he so sensitive?" "Because of what happened years ago." "What happened?" "Were not his real parents. We're his aunt and uncle." "That means..." They looked away and nodded. "When he was 10 people invaded this palace and slaughtered his parents. He was there when it happened and was tortured. Most of those scars are from the incident. Being cut over and over again with swords, watching his parents get killed and even being a sex slave." He stopped and just looked my direction. "I didn't know. I fell like such a douse." That night he slowly walked in my room while I was in the windowsill looking up. "Shadow I'm..." I faced him and just looked back up. He walked up closer and hugged me from behind. I grabbed his hands and got him to let go. I put his hands on his hips and he stopped. "I'm sorry. I was just joking around. I didn't know it would hurt you. Your aunt and uncle..." Tears fell down my face and I just broke down. He walked over and hugged me tightly. "It's ok." Jeff pulled my face up and kissed me. "Please don't cry." After a bit I stopped but I ended up falling asleep. He picked me up and gently laid my on the bed. He kissed my head and just laid down beside me. I snuggled into him and he just hugged me. "It's ok. No one will hurt you again." I mumbled and smiled slightly. "Thank you." 2 and a half years passed and I ended up turning 16 in human years. I was actually taller and I smiled. I snapped and was changed. I wore a silver half shirt and a pair of leggings. I tied my hair up in a braided bun and put my angel wing earring in. I put my phone in my pocket and pulled on my hoodie. I put some slides of and grabbed my bag. I went to school and Jeff ended up taking me. "Happy birthday Cub." "Thank you my killer. Once we got to school he hugged me. He wanted a kiss but he didn't want to show his smile. "I'll walk you to class. But George that I wanna give you something." I tilted my head and he pulled out a black collar with a snow leopard on the side and a silver, skull tag. "Thanks. It's pretty." He looked at me and chuckled. "That's not all. I made sure it was ok with Slendy and he had Ben do his thing. It can do just like a phone would. Say if I called you it would buzz and all you do is tap the tag and it answers it." I smiled and kissed his cheek. He blushed and I smiled. "Come on if your walking me to class. I can't be late on the first day." He chuckled and nodded. We walked in and all of the girls looked at him with hearts in their eyes. We didn't pay attention to them and he just pet my head. I purred and he chuckled. "Be safe ok Cub?" I nodded and smiled. "If you need anything call me up. I told you how that worked." I nodded and hugged him. "Thanks Jeff." He hugged me back and pet my head. "Well I have to go before Slendy has my ass. See you after school and happy birthday once again." I waved and he walked out the classroom. A whole new school with all new people. I took a deep breath and walked to a seat in the very back of the room and it was right beside the window. All of the girls but one or two crowded around me. "Was that your brother?" "He is so hot!" "What's his name?" "What's his number?" I smirked and stuck my tongue out. They all blushed and I winked. "Sorry girls but he is taken." "By who?" "You're his brother." "Yeah you should know!" I smiled and looked out the window. "I'm not his brother though. I'm his boyfriend." They stopped and looked at me. "Please to meet you all. My name is Shadow Moon..." Before I could finish Shiro walked in the room. "Young lord you left this at home." He showed me my hair pin and put it in my hair. He bowed to me and I smiled. "Hello again Shiro." "Hello young lord. Oh right and your mother said to give you this." He handed me a black ring and nodded. "It's to make sure you're safe. We can't have a prince going missing." "Tell her I said thank you. It's pretty." He nodded and raised up. "I apologize young prince but I must be going now." "Ok. I'll see you at home Shiro." He walked out of the room and vanished. They all looked at me and I chuckled. "My name is Shadow Yokai Moon. I am the second prince. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." They all did a fan girl scream and smiled. "You're a real life prince!?" I nodded and chuckled. "Yup. My older brother is at home. Most likely asleep." During class I looked over and seen a guy reading about Yokai. He sat close by to me and didn't pay attention. At lunch I followed him to the roof and smiled. "Hello I'm Shadow." He looked up at me and looked away. "I'm Shika." "Nice to meet you Shika. During class I happened to look over and seen you reading a book on Yokai. Are you interested in them?" "Yeah." "So what do you like about them?" "They are so fascinating creatures. I heard they actually come to the human world. I have always wanted to see one. They look so amazing and it's awesome how they can turn into animals. I heard that some even have special abilities." I smiled and purred in amusement. "So what if I told you I was a yokai? Would you believe me?" He stopped and smiled. "That would be so cool!" I smiled and nodded. "Well I guess I am cool then." He stopped and looked at me. "What do you mean?" "I am a yokai. I am the second prince of the yokai realm. I'm Shadow Yokai Moon." He stopped and squealed. "Really?! Can I see?!" I nodded and chuckled. "Sure." I let my ears and tail out. I purred and he hugged me. "I'm so happy I can finally meet a yokai!" I hugged him back and purred. "I'm glad I can make a dream come true. If you can please don't tell anyone what I am." "Ok!" After school I met up with him and smiled. "Why don't you come to my house? You can do a lot of research if you want." He smiled and nodded. "Yes please!" Jeff walked in and hugged me from behind. "Hey killer." "Hey Cub. How was school?" I smiled and kissed his head. "It was great. How was the mansion? Did Ben cause trouble again?" "Surprising no. He was just on the couch playing video games all day." I chuckled and smiled. "Well babe I want you to meet Shika. He is a huge fan of my race." He looked st Jeff and I smiled. "Shika I want you to meet my boyfriend Jeff." He waved and I chuckled. "So ready to go you two?" They nodded and I snapped. Was appeared in my room and I chuckled. "Wow! So this is what the palace looks like!" I chuckled and smiled. "Cool huh?" He nodded and I stopped. "So when ever you are ready I am happy to tell you or show you anything. He looked at me and I stopped. "Can I see how strong you are?" I stopped and chuckled. I pulled the hoodie off and all you seen was a 8 pack and muscles. "Does his help?" I smiled and held my arm out to him. "Go ahead." He nodded and touched my arm. "Ooh! So may I ask a personal question?" I nodded. "Go right ahead." "Who is the bottom of this relationship?" I held up a hand and smiled. "Guilty." Jeff looked at him and I lifted up his shirt. 6 pack is all you seen. "Muscles." I ran my hand down his chest and he jolted. I stopped and looked at him smirking. "Don't you dare!" I chuckled and tackled him. I started tickling him and he just busted out laughing. "Go ahead and ask anything you'd like to know." "Then is it true that both genders of yokai can give birth?" I stopped and nodded. "Yup. There is more females that give birth but us males can too. The only diffrent thing about us males and females with birth is that we can make sure we don't get pregnant. So if I chose to I can have a baby with Jeff here." Jeff stopped and got up. "Really?" I nodded and looked at him. "Yup. So all you need to do is say the word and I can make it happen." He hugged me and I smiled. "Well can I see your animal form?" I chuckled and licked Jeff's cheek. "Sure." I changed forms and was a large snow leopard. I purred and just laid in Jeff's lap. "Of right my ability right?" He nodded and I chuckled. "Well I have diffrent ones but I am truely only allowed to show you one. "Isn't that right Shiro?" "That is correct my lord." Shiro appeared and bowed. "Shika meet my demon Shiro. Shiro you should have heard the conversation." "It is a pleasure to meet you Shika." "You too." I stopped and chuckled. "Well I will be right back. Jeff you are more than welcome to follow me. Shiro can you give Shika a tour?" He bowed and nodded. I looked at him and sighed. 'Please don't let him in the very top room." He bowed and nodded. "Yes young lord." I snapped and me and Jeff was to the very top room. I looked at him and pulled his mask down. I kissed him and purred. "I see." "So do you want one or not?" He smirked and kissed me. I chuckled and nodded. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I ended up changing into a girl and smiled at him. He blushed and I grabbed his hands. I put them on my boobs and purred. After a while my collar went off. I chuffed and covered my mouth slightly. "Speak." "Well happy birthday. Are you able to come over tonight?" "Sure... Ugh!" Jeff smiked and I started panting. "Shadow you Ok?" "Y-Yeah. J-just training with J-Jeff." "Oh Sorry. I'll call you back." He hung up and after an hour we stopped. I smiled at him and he kissed my head. "Let's get back and make sure that they don't worry." I nodded and snapped. We was cleaned up and dressed. I changed back into a guy and slowly got up. Jeff picked me up and sat me on his shoulder. "You need to gain some weight babe. I pulled his mask up and smiled. We disappeared and was back in my room. That night I sat on my bed and felt horribly ill. My face was bright red and I got up. "Ready to go babe?" I nodded and snapped. We was at Slenderman's mansion and every looked at us. I smiled and waved. Masky and Hoodie walked up to me and Masky felt my head. "You're burning up!" I looked away and shook my head. "I'm fine. I did this to my self." "Master we have an issue." He appeared and I looked up at him. "He is running a high fever." "Take him home. Make sure he is well taken care of." They nodded and I was picked up by Masky. "Lets go Hoodie." "Ok Masky." We disappeared and was back at home. I stopped and tilted my head. "How did you do that?" "It's not that important. Shiro I need a cold cloth." "As you wish." He snapped and gave Masky a cold wash cloth. He put it on my head and sighed. "Damn mask is getting in my way." He took his mask off and smiled at me. "Hello kiddo." "Papa..." "Welcome back Lord Tim." "Thank you Shiro. Tell my sister that I'm here." "Yes sir." That next day I woke up still ill but feeling better. "So your awake. I'm glad." "Papa I'm..." Tears fell down my face and Hoodie took his mask and hood off. "Don't cry baby. You did nothing wrong." "Momma..." they hugged me and kissed my head. "Don't cry baby it's ok. Don't cry. We're here now." Jeff shot in the room panting. "Are you Ok!?" I looked at him and smiled with tears running down my face.

Hoodie

"Come stop your cryingIt will be alrightJust take my handAnd hold it tight"

Masky

"I will protect youFrom all around youI will be hereDon't you cry

For one so small,You seem so strongMy arms will hold you,Keep you safe and warmThis bond between usCan't be brokenI will be hereDon't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart"

Shadow

"Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever moreYou'll be in my heartNo matter what they sayYou'll be here in my heartAlways

Why can't they understand the way we feelThey just don't trust what they can't explainI know we're different, but deep inside usWe're not that different at all"

All

"And you'll be in my heartYes you'll be in my heartFrom this day onNow and forever more"

Masky and Hoodie

Don't listen to them'Cause what do they knowWe need each other, to have, to holdThey'll see in time, I know"

Shadow

"When destiny calls you, you must be strong

I may not be with youBut you got to hold onThey'll see in time, I knowWe'll show them together"

Masky

"'Cause you'll be in my heart"

Hoodie

"Believe me you'll be in my heart"

All

"I'll be there from this day onNow and forever more

You'll be in my heartNo matter what they sayYou'll be here in my heartAlways

Always I'll be with youI'll be there for you alwaysAlways and always"

Just look over your shoulderJust look over your shoulderJust look over your shoulderI'll be thereAlways."

I smiled and hugged them again. "It really is you!" I purred and we bumped heads. "I missed you Momma, Papa. I'm so glad your back." They smiled and pet my face. "We're glad that your back with us. We're sorry for not saying anything until now." I smiled and purred loudly. "It's ok." Jeff just stood there in shock. "Momma?! Papa?!" We nodded and I purred. "These are my real parents. Tim and Brian. Almost 200 years ago my parents where slaughtered by another kingdom." "We ended up coming back and was wondering the woods until Slenderman found us and took us in." I smiled and coughed. "Big brother!" Aunt shot in and knocked Masky down. "Hey kid what's going on?" She was crying. "I missed you so much!" He pet her head and bumped heads. "I missed you too you brat." She purred and snuggled into his chest. "Momma?" "Yes baby?" "How is it being Slenderman's proxy?" "For many reasons I can not tell you. Please understand." I nodded and sighed. "Shiro do me a favor and grab my hair tie. I got up and slowly walked to my closet. I pulled on a my favorite black half shirt that said 'I'm in love with a killer.' I pulled my black leggings on with skulls down the leg and put my slides on. My wings opened and pulled a feather out. I walked back and sat on my bed. I gently blew on it and it turned to a dove. "Contact Snow and tell her I'm on my way." It nodded and flew away. I rummaged under my bed and grabbed a large first aid kit type like box but it had tons of diffrent medicine in it. I pulled out a solid white container that had a sign for female. I opened it and coughed. I held my breath and smeared some of He cream on my forehead. I closed it and looked around in it. I grabbed a pill bottle and took one. "I should have added something to make hem taste and smell better but oh well." Shiro pulled my hair into a high ponytail and it just hit my back. I closed the kit and slid it back under my bed. I walked back to my closet and just floated up. I sat in the air looking for something. I pulled a pair of headphones out and a few other things. "Jeff, Momma, Papa please come here." They walked over and I handed them a thin coat tat was very fluffy, gloves, a hat, pants, some boots and a mask for their noses. "Put those on. I know for you all it will be freezing. Sora walked in and I smiled. "Nice timing Sora I want you to stay here with aunt and uncle. I'm heading over to Snow's place for a bit." "Oh more supplies?" "No. For once it's just a visit. I'm taking momma and Papa with me along with Jeff. Shiro you're in charge like normal of everyone in this palace. My forms are going to be needing changing." "Oh right your not your true self are you?" I chuffed and smiled. "I'm not. Remember she ended up changing me into a snow leopard to fit in with you all." He nodded and hugged me. "So this will be the last time I see you a snow leopard huh?" "I hope so. I wanna go back to normal. I hope she can fix it." He smiled and kissed my head. "Be careful cub." I nodded and looked at him. "I will." I snapped and we was in the Arctic. I walked through it like nothing but ended up helping the others. After a bit of walking we arrived at a smaller house. She let us in and smiled. "Hello again. Oh lord and mistress?! You're here!?" "Yeah we're back." "Oh so you must be here for...?" "I want to be my old self again. I don't want to be a snow leopard anymore. Can you change me back?" She smiled and hooted. A snowy owl appeared and changed into a teenage boy. "Oh hey you're back?" "Yeah I want your sister to see if she can change my forms back. She did this to me so I was hoping she could change me back." "So being a snow leopard is really that hard?" I chuckled and stood up. "When your changing completely diffrent creatures yeah. I want to be old self." "I see. Well follow me and I'll try my hardest. I am able to do it but it might take a bit. I have to get a few pills done." "Oh I can help with that. I make my own medicines so all you need to do is tell me what you need." She nodded and after a few hours I was finally my old self. Horns appeared by where my old snow leopard ears is to be. My eyes went like a snakes, my tail disappeared and was placed with a snake like tail that dragged the floor. My wings disappeared and and smiled. "Thank you so much!" I hugged her and grumbled happily." "You're welcome dragon." She let go and we went to the living room. "Well did it work?" I poked my head out slightly from the staircase and smiled. "Papa! Momma I'm back!" I shot down the stairs and jumped into their arms. "Welcome back our dragon." I purred and smiled. "I'm so glad to be back!" Jeff stood there and I smiled. "Sorry for not telling you." He just grunted at me and scoffed. "What else haven't you told me?! You didn't tell me your parents were dead! You didn't tell me that you where 200 or that you could have kids! Now you didn't even tell me you were a dragon! I'm done with you! We're done!" I stopped and looked away. I just didn't say anything. I snapped and the hoodie he gave me was in his hand. I took my collar off and placed it in his hands also. "Sorry. I'll take you home then." I snapped and we was back at the mansion. My eyes closed and I bowed politely. "Goodbye then Jeffrey Woods. I'll tell Liu you said hi." That was the last words I spoke that day. I went to go but he stopped me. "Shadow wait I..." I faced his way but removed his hand. I put his hand on his shoulder and turned around. I snapped and was gone. Weeks went into months and slowly a year and a half went by. "Shadow?" "Yes Papa?" "We have to go back to the mansion. Wanna come?" I nodded and they nodded. It was the first time I was going back to the mansion after what happened between Jeff and I. I snapped and we was there. Ben was sitting on the couch and seen me. "Cub!" I looked at him and grunted happily. "Hey glitch." "Wait you're not a cub anymore." I purred and grunted. "Well duh." I smiled and changed forms. A large wingless dragon with a skull on my side. I purred and curled around Ben's neck. He pet me and I smiled. "I'm happy that you still remeber me Benny." He smiled and I rubbed my cheek against his. "Momma, Papa can I go out and explore the woods?" "Sure. Just try not to get into any trouble." I changed back and jumped over to them. "Ok." I kissed their heads and walked to the door. Before I could open the door someone else opened it. It was Jeff. I grunted annoyedly and he stopped. "Hey." I looked away and he slowly put his hand on my shoulder. "Listen for a second." I sighed and nodded. "Fine. We're going back out. I'm heading out into the woods to explore. You can speak on the way." He nodded and we walked out. "I'm so sorry for what I said last time we saw each other. I wasn't thinking about how much I..." "Im Fine. I know I upset you. Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for calling you Jeffrey Woods. I know you hate your old name after what happened." I stopped and looked at him. He hugged me and I put my head on his chest. "I missed you Jeff. I really truely did." "I missed you too my dragon." I purred and just stood there. He pet my head and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up and I kissed his cheek. He blushed and smiled. "I love you Shadow." I rubbed my face against his. "I love you too killer." I heard something and slowly turned my head towards the sound. "I found you!" I smiled and stuck my tongue out. "Bye!" I snapped and we was back to the mansion. I just laid my head on his shoulder and smiled. "So you two made up?" I blushed and looked away. "S-Shut up." My eyes flashed red and I stopped. They went back to normal and I shut my eyes. "Shadow what's wrong?" "N-nothing. I'm fine." I got down and faked a smile. "Why don't we just..." I started coughing and leaned against the wall. All I heard was a voice in my head. "I'm Zalgo. Do as I say and no one gets hurt." I bowed my head and nodded slightly. "Good boy. Now I want you to give me..." my held started spinning and I slid down the wall. I ended up going into a coughing fit and couldn't breath. "Please leave me alone." I pulled my hands over my head and my head in my knees. I trembled and tears fell down my face. "Leave me alone!" I ended up having large claw marks over my left eye and I screamed. Blood ran down my face and I couldn't open my eye. I opened my right eye and it was red. Jeff and Ben shot over to me and that's went Mom and Papa appeared. "Shadow what's going on!?" I couldn't stop trembling. "He won't leave me alone. It's hurts Papa." I lifted my face and looked at them. Blood dropped into the floor and the same thing happened to my arm. I grunted and held my arm. "Leave me alone!! Please I did nothing to you!!" Slenderman appeared and touched my head. I shakenly looked at him. I ended up going dizzy and panted. "Zal... go..." I passed out and woke up days later. There a bandage covering my left eye, my right arm and my chest. I looked around without moving me head and winced. Jeff looked at me and hugged me. "You're awake!" "W-what happened...?" My head started pounding and I froze. I started breaking hard and ended up going to a panic attack. "Shadow!!" He shot closer to me and kissed me. After a moment I ended up calming down a lot. I looked at him and tilted my head slightly. "Why did you...?" I grabbed my side and growled. "Shiro!!" "Yes lord?" "Find Zalgo and make sure you tell me where he is! He is dead!" I got up and wobbled but caught my balance. "As you wish my lord." Mom and dad shot in and I walked to the window. "Found him." I snapped and Shiro was back by my side. "Sir he is..." "Bring him to me." I looked at my parents and grunted. "Grab Slenderman." My eye flashed red and I clawed my arm. I looked out the window and disappeared outside. A large demon like creature appeared and chuckled at me. "So you're the one who summoned me?" I smirked and grunted angerly. "You're the bastard you has been hurting me. I want to return the favor." My eye went red and I laughed. I was behind him and that's when it all began.

Narrator's P. O. V

It went on for hours. Slowly but surely the powers that were made to control Shadow was doing to the opposite. It helped him a lot. They made him faster and twice as strong as he normally was. He grabbed Zalgo by the neck and bashed him into the tree by him. He ended up changing into his dragon form and wrapping himself around his throat. Once he got him down he clawed his eye out but it was slowly swapped around. Zalgo bashed Shadow into the tree making blood slowly come his his mouth. Jeff shot out and called for Shadow. "Shadow!!" "Stay away!!!" He moves his hand hand and shrunken appeared. He threw them and missed once. The other 6 hit him in the neck. After more hours Shadow ended up winning and Zalgo nearly was dead. They where both very badly injured but Shadow was still conscious but barley. All you could see was Zalgo disappearing and Shadow just laying there in a pile of his own blood. Jeff shot over to Shadow with tears streaming down his face. "Shadow!!" Slenderman shot over to him also and yelled for Eyeless. Slowly Shadow started passing out so Jeff said fuck it and threw his mask on. "What are you doing!?" "Taking him to the hospital!" He gently picked Shadow up and shot to the nearest hospital. They did emergency surgery and after 17 hours he was put in the hospital bed. Days went on and he finally woke up. He groaned and looked around. Everyone was there. His parents where by his bed and so was Jeff. "Shadow!" Jeff hugged him and just broke down. Shiro appeared and smiled holding a pink blanket with something wrapped in it. He slowly walked closer to Shadow and sat beside him. "Young lord someone has been very upset that she was born." A baby girl with one black and one silver eye. She had black hair, dark rings around her eyes, very pale white skin and small black horns on her head. Everyone just froze and Jeff looked at Shadow. Angel walked up and squealed. "I'm a auntie!" Shadow nodded and gave a smile. "Yeah you are. Her name is S... Sage." Shiro gently put her in his lap and stopped. "Young lord your...!" "I know." Shadow shakily took his earrings out and Shiro pierced Sage's with the earrings.

Shadow's P. O. V

I smiled and gently kissed her head. "Be a... good girl for Papa. Mommy has to..." I winced and took a deep breath. "Mommy has to go." Jeff quickly looked at me and shook his head. "No you don't! You don't have to leave! Please don't leave!" Tears streamed down his face and I slowly started crying. I motioned for him and I kissed him. "Take care of Sage." I slowly used my claws and cut my arm just enough to make it bleed. I wrote my name in blood on Sage's chest. "Sora from now on you... are her's. Pro... Protect her." Sora shot over and so did my parents and Sora's. "Shadow I'm so sorry we couldn't protect you!" They where all in tears and all I could do was smile. "It's ok." I handed Jeff Sage and he hugged her. "Please don't leave me again!" "I love... you all..."

Narrator's P. O. V

That was the last thing he said before going numb and the machine went blank. Jeff screamed for Shadow to wake up but it was no use. He was already gone and it was Zalgo's fault. For years Jeff trained and for years he held a burden. He thought it was his fault Shadow died. He thought he should have took his place but what happened happened. Sage ended up finding herself a boyfriend and getting married. A good looking boy named Kira. Short red hair, black eyes and he was a snow leopard yokai at that.

Shadow's P. O. V

My daughter had two children but unfortunately the youngest is with me. A little girl named Spirt. Now I'm not lonely up here in heaven. I also found Alex and we started telling stories to each other about our lives. Every so often I would appear by Jeff's bed or sit beside him when he is down. "I'm sorry Jeff." He looked at me and tears streamed down his face. I kissed his head and stayed until he fell asleep then I'd go back to heaven. To be honest you might not think it's happily ever after but it is. Well for most people.

Thank you for reading! I worked so hard on this and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
